


Квест

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано 5/10/15 на день аокаги</p>
    </blockquote>





	Квест

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 5/10/15 на день аокаги

— Эй, еще чуть-чуть, и ты задел бы его своей дурацкой задницей!

— Еще вчера она была охуенной, по твоим же словам! Но хорошо, учту это в следующий раз, когда тебе вздумается ее полапать, — от возмущения Кагами резко обернулся, и Аомине вскрикнул:

— Плечом сейчас коснешься! Черт, Кагами, ты можешь просто ползти, куда я говорю?

— А ты можешь просто говорить, куда ползти, без тупых комментариев?

Аомине поправил шлем и процедил:

— Ладно, прости. Я всего лишь хочу пройти дальше первой комнаты.

— Вот и лез бы сам.

— Я бы и полез, если бы ты не выкинул “ножницы”. Эй, лазер прямо по курсу, нагибайся!

— Твою мать, — пробурчал Кагами и пополз по-пластунски.

Вскоре он наконец преодолел лазерную сигнализацию в коридоре, теперь оставалось ее отрубить, чтобы открыть путь Аомине. Ключ от выключающего устройства он нашел почти сразу: тот болтался в самом конце изогнутой проволоки, и снять его было бы куда проще, если бы Аомине не бурчал под руку.

— Ну что там, скоро?

— Да почти уже. — Кагами вдохнул поглубже — ключ был таким крошечным, что никак не удавалось ухватить его поудобней. — Ты можешь потерпеть?

— А ты можешь не тормозить?

— Если ты сделаешь это быстрее, я с удовольствием уступлю тебе место.

— Черт, Кагами, просто сними его уже! — Аомине едва не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, и Кагами решил абстрагироваться от всего, сосредоточившись на ключе.

Несколько мгновений он пропускал монотонную болтовню мимо ушей, и наконец ключ оказался в его ладони. Лазерные лучи погасли, одновременно с этим заскрежетал замок, открывающий следующую дверь. Аомине преодолел расстояние в пару шагов и остановился возле Кагами. Посмотрел на часы и мрачно подытожил:

— Ну здорово. Ты столько полз сюда, что у нас осталось полчаса.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — буркнул Кагами в ответ.

***  
Если бы кто-то сказал, что Моника Белуччи — мужчина, а тело премьер-министра уже двадцать лет как захвачено пришельцем с Альфа Центавры, Кагами удивился бы меньше.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

— Ты глухой? — фыркнул Аомине.

Так, словно это Кагами пришел к нему ни с того, ни с сего со странным приглашением. Странным, потому что они с Аомине вообще-то не ходили никуда вместе. Вместе они только играли в стритбол и трахались, и обоих это вроде как устраивало. Конечно, иногда Кагами думал о том, чтобы позвать Аомине в кино и в тир, или посидеть в кафе — не так, как обычно, когда они заваливались в “Маджи” после очередного спарринга и сметали гору бургеров, а просто, без повода, поесть и поболтать. Впрочем, желание проходило сразу, как Кагами представлял реакцию: Аомине наверняка счел бы, что Кагами хочет пойти с ним на свидание, обозвал бы девчонкой и потом еще долго это припоминал. Поэтому Кагами оставлял все как есть: в конце концов, ему было с кем сходить в кино и помимо Аомине.

Он и тогда собирался отказаться. От Аомине можно было ждать чего угодно, например, вечер подтруниваний, если Кагами вдруг согласится. Да и этот неведомый “квест” напрягал — Кагами не знал, что это такое, а подписываться на всякую фигню он не привык.

— Это идея Сацуки, — неохотно пояснил Аомине. — Она хотела пойти туда с подружками на день рождения, и я решил проверить, не опасно ли это. Да и, может быть, совсем не весело, тогда пусть придумают другое развлечение. Но если ты не хочешь, то и не надо.

Кагами кивнул. Но на следующий день обнаружил, что все еще взвешивает “за” и “против”. А потом, совершенно случайно, узнал, что Момои ни о каком квесте ни сном, ни духом.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — заявила она, а когда Кагами вкрате описал суть, добавила: — По-моему, это глупо. Разве что детям будет весело лазать там и загадки разгадывать.

Права Момои или нет, Кагами не знал, но понял тогда, что Аомине неспроста именно ему предложил пойти. В переводе на человеческое поведение со стороны Аомине это было приглашением на свидание. И Кагами решил, что начинание нужно поддержать.

— Ладно, давай сходим на этот твой квест, — сказал он тем же вечером, когда Аомине уже перевернулся на бок, собираясь спать.

— Ты серьезно?

— Ну да.

— Отлично, значит, бронирую комнату на завтра! — Аомине откинул одеяло и бросился отыскивать погребенный под снятой одеждой ноутбук. Кагами хотел было сказать, что дело может и до утра подождать, но не стал: пожалуй, таким довольным Кагами видел Аомине впервые.

***  
— Я ничего не вижу, — сообщил он, нащупав в темноте Аомине и крепко ухватив за предплечье.

— Стой и не двигайся, — ответил Аомине. — Скорее всего, тут куда-то нельзя наступать. А значит, нам пригодится вот это.

Он закопошился, вынимая из сумки что-то, что передали им организаторы перед началом игры. Спустя секунду Кагами в руки опустился планшет, на котором вместо пола комнаты была сетка из разноцветных квадратов, как в старых пиксельных бродилках.

— Кажется, это что-то типа кубика-рубика, — сказал Кагами, попробовав передвинуть один красный квадрат к другому.

— Ага, и нужно проложить дорогу, — согласился Аомине, забрал у него планшет и шагнул вперед, но экран тут же погас. — И как узнать, куда наступать, если ничего не видно?

— Похоже, опять идти может кто-то один, — предположил Кагами.

— Отлично, — Аомине вернул ему планшет, и тот включился снова, подтверждая догадку Кагами. — Давай, говори, куда идти.

— Эй, а чего это ты идешь, а я должен говорить? Мы еще не разыгрывали.

— Мы разыгрывали в прошлый раз! И ты чуть ли не полчаса потратил на ловушку!

— Разумеется, ты справился бы быстрее, ведь ты сама грация, — фыркнул Кагами.

— Время, — напомнил Аомине, пропустив “комплимент” мимо ушей.

— Два маленьких шага вправо и один большой вперед, — пробурчал Кагами.

В конце концов, поругаться вдоволь они смогут, когда выйдут из дурацкого здания.

***  
— Долго еще? — спросил Аомине откуда-то из темноты.

Такое подстегивание совсем не помогало, учитывая, что Кагами запутался в головоломке, и провести красный квадрат мимо оранжевого у него никак не получалось.

— Да подожди ты, — он замер, обдумывая варианты. Вот если как-то убрать мешающийся синий…

— Я могу перепрыгнуть в нужное место, просто скажи, в какой оно стороне!

— Не уверен, что это по правилам, но ты можешь попробовать. Если провалишься куда-нибудь и из-за этого мы завалим квест, хотя бы обвинять будешь не меня.

— Я не обвинял тебя. Черт, я не вижу часов! Сколько у нас времени?

— Забей на время, — Кагами наконец нашел способ обойти оранжевый квадрат. — Двигай на шаг влево. Еще немного осталось.

***  
Аомине ничего не сказал, когда, пройдя наконец невидимый лабиринт, включил свет для Кагами, а заодно узнал, что у них всего десять минут на преодоление последней комнаты. В которой не было никаких лабиринтов и лазерных сигнализаций, и даже освещение было нормальным. На установленной в центре помещения стойке Кагами нашел записку.

“Произнесешь мое имя и я сразу исчезну, — прочитал он. — Наберите ответ на компьютере, и вы победите. У вас три попытки”.

— Так, значит, загадка, — Аомине остановился возле закрепленного на двери планшета. — И что это может быть? Тецу?

— Идиот, они не знают, кто такой Куроко, — усмехнулся Кагами. — Да и он появляется сам по себе, даже звать не надо.

— Ладно, у тебя какие варианты?

Кагами задумался:

— У мамы Тацуи был кот, его звали Брысь. Всегда сбегал, когда его окрикивали.

— Ну разумеется, они не знают Тецу, но кот мамы Химуро — мировая знаменитость, — закатил глаза Аомине.

Кагами, не выдержав, заржал: серьезность происходящего начала утомлять. Аомине же принялся нервно мерить шагами комнату.

— Может, деньги? Когда на кассе говорят, сколько йен стоит покупка, ты их отдаешь и все, они исчезают.

— Не знаю, попробуй.

Аомине быстро набрал ответ на сенсорной клавиатуре, и от звука включившейся сирены едва не лопнули барабанные перепонки.

— Неправильный ответ? — уточнил Кагами, зажимая уши.

— Осталось две попытки, — поморщился Аомине. — Нужно подумать логически.

Кагами снова рассмеялся:

— Ты и логика? Это шутка?

— Прекрати, не то поколочу! — рявкнул Аомине.

— Давай, думаю, за драку нас точно выставят отсюда, и мне не придется еще восемь с половиной минут смотреть, как ты изображаешь мозговую деятельность!

— А ты хоть попытался бы ее изобразить, — фыркнул тот. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что это непосильная задача, но…

— Придурок. Может, секрет? Если его кому-то рассказать, он уже не будет секретом.

Аомине, ничего не спрашивая, повернулся к планшету, и спустя секунду Кагами снова пришлось зажимать уши.

— Один-один, — ухмыльнулся Аомине. — И у нас последний шанс. Черт, так глупо — дойти до конца и облажаться на какой-то идиотской загадке.

Кагами следил за его хаотичным перемещением по комнате, и ему было весело. Впервые за этот вечер.

— Не переживай так, через пять минут нас все равно отсюда выпустят.

— Я знаю, — буркнул Аомине. — Но мы продуем, а я хочу победить! Ну, давай, подумай еще.

Кагами замер, облокотившись о стойку. Аомине тоже остановился и замолчал, просто глядя на него. Когда-то точно таким же взглядом он смотрел, явно прикидывая, врежет ему Кагами или скажет, что тоже не против переместиться в горизонтальную плоскость. Тогда тишина казалась почти мучительной, хотя и длилась всего пару секунд.

— Тишина, — пробормотал Кагами.

— Я и так молчу, — процедил Аомине.

— Да нет же, это ответ! Смотри: когда мы не говорим, она есть, но стоит хотя бы это слово произнести, и ее уже нет.

— Слушай, точно! — в глазах Аомине зажегся огонек азарта, он развернулся к планшету и набрал новый ответ.

Сирена не сработала, просто комнату вдруг озарило красным светом, и механический голос из спрятанного где-то динамика произнес:

— К сожалению, вы проиграли.

— Что? — Кагами подскочил к Аомине, уставился на экран, снова перечитал набранное слово. — Но как?

— И какой ответ тогда правильный? — мрачно поинтересовался тот.

С тихим скрипом разъехалась железная дверь, и Кагами вздохнул:

— Кажется, это мы узнаем, только если придем сюда еще.

***  
— А знаешь, мне понравилось, — сказал Кагами, когда они вышли из здания с кучей флаеров и буклетов с описаниями похожих мероприятий. — Можно даже в следующий раз всем вместе сходить. Куроко позвать, Момои, остальных… Тут есть квесты и на двадцать человек, смотри.

Он ткнул брошюру Аомине под нос, но тот покачал головой и снова уставился в мобильный.

— Что, не хочешь? — Кагами сбавил шаг. Он был готов к любому окончанию вечера, только мечтая, чтобы вся эта ерунда с квестом поскорее завершилась, но и подумать не мог, что Аомине так расстроится из-за проигрыша.

— Ну ладно, можем никого не звать. Вообще не рассказывать, что мы в этом участвовали, — сказал он мягко.

— Ответ был правильным, — неожиданно заявил тот.

— Чего?

— Тишина. Это был правильный ответ. Вот, — Аомине сунул мобильный ему под нос.

Кагами перечитал написанное на экране.

— А она разве так пишется?

— Я тоже думал, что не так, — хмыкнул Аомине. Посмотрел на него и вдруг заржал. Кагами не выдержал и рассмеялся тоже.

— Придурок безграмотный!

— Сам такой же! — ткнул его кулаком в плечо Аомине.

— Придется действительно звать всех. Чтобы кто-нибудь писал разгадки правильно, — пробормотал Кагами сквозь смех.

— Ага, как-нибудь соберем, — согласился Аомине. — А завтра… ну… может, в кино сходим?

Он снова смотрел на Кагами серьезно, словно опасался, что сейчас получит в глаз. А Кагами почему-то был точно уверен, что за этим вопросом не кроется никакого подвоха.

— Давай. Только в этот раз не говори, что идешь туда ради Момои.

— Эй, когда я?.. — возмутился было Аомине, но осекся. — Хорошо. Просто сходим.

Объяснений Кагами, разумеется, и не ждал, достаточно было того, что Аомине больше не прикрывал свои намерения дурацкими выдумками.

— А сейчас, хочешь, пойдем ко мне? — спросил он. — Мне определенно нужна моральная компенсация после сегодняшнего.

Он больше ничего не сказал, но Аомине понял с полувзгляда и улыбнулся широко:

— Я в деле.


End file.
